


This is the rest of it and I want it forever

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope for the future, cute dates, might be a 2 chap fic, mulder realising he’s been a dick is my fav, nervous mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Mulder is excited to go on a date with scully. It’s not new, but it feels like the beginning of the rest of it, and all he wants is forever.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute fic.. I love the idea of mulder and Scully going on dates. 
> 
> This fic is for my Fav human on the planet.. @dancingaboutarchitecture you are my one in seven billion friend. All the vibes! 
> 
> Let me know what y’all think! 
> 
> Mel xx (@theQueerwriter)

* * *

His fingertips fidgeted with the cuff of the grey sweater he’d just pulled on, looking into the mirror surveying what he looked liked. 

For a man in his 50’s he had to say he didn’t look half bad; his bodying standing up to crappy roadside food, bad coffee and the abundance of salt from his sunflower seeds. Not to mention the copious amounts of time he’d almost been dead. 

He’d been lucky and considered himself even more so knowing he was about to have dinner with Scully. 

Mulder couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually been on a date; the get dressed up nice, pick up a girl, take her to dinner at a fancy restaurant kind. He also couldn’t remember a time he’d been this nervous either. It wasn’t like it was with someone he didn’t know; all those awkward first date moments that made him want to throw up just thinking about them. 

It was with Scully. 

Perfect, brilliant, still hot as hell Scully. His one in seven billion, his constant even when they been apart, the only person to never fully give up on him; no matter how much he deserved it. He’d wanted to go all out, suit and tie, fancy restaurant with flowers and expensive champagne but she’d looked at him with warm eyes and told him that all she needed was for him to be there, and that all the other stuff wasn’t really them. 

She knew him well, better than he often knew himself. So there he stood, trying to decide if he was too casual for something he wanted to be special. She liked this sweater and the jeans he had on; she’d said that they cupped his ass in that way she couldn’t get enough of. He looked down at his feet, two different coloured socks greeted him and and he wiggled his toes, smiling to himself. This would do. 

The day leading up to these mirror moments had dragged on and it frustrated Mulder that time always seemed to move at a glacial place when he was waiting for things he wanted; it was like microwave minutes, you’re hungry, waiting for that ding to say your food is ready and those seconds tick by like everything was standing still, like there was no rush. And there wasn’t, not for this. They’d been in each other’s lives for over 20 years and them sharing a meal together was nothing new.

Motels, planes, long car rides and late nights in the basement office had seen them sharing many a meal. She’d always order something ridiculous and then steal all his fries or eat half of his sandwich because apparently food had more appeal when it wasn’t what she’d ordered. He hadn’t cared one little bit; just happy that for the most part she was happy and in his company. Losing some fries was a price he’d pay over and over again. 

As the afternoon rolled into early evening, he’d showered and then contemplated shaving as his five o’clock shadow bristled under his fingers, but decided that he wasn’t that thirty something agent anymore and age allowed him to look a little less refined. It was nowhere near as thick as his beard had been years previously when they come back together at the request of the FBI to help look for their missing agents. He’d shaved then, cleansing himself of all that had happened; a clean canvas. 

The memories that flooded his mind, gnawed harshly at the pit of his stomach, knowing that his actions where always the ultimate factor of their separations... but now they’d come back together and so much more had happened and he was sure as hell not going to let her go ever again. This was the life he wanted, with her, forever and always. 

As he’d pulled on his shoes and descended the stairs to grab his wallet and keys, his eyes had caught sight of a small black box poking out from underneath a pile of papers and files on a table along the hall, it had a thin layer of dust on it, having been placed in that exact position a very long while ago. A wave of uncertainty and hesitation washed over him, but he caught it before it spilled over the dam wall inside and shook the feeling off. There would be a time in the future for that box.. but right now all that mattered was this date with Scully. 

She’d texted him a little earlier asking if they were still on for their date. It had made him smile like a giddy teenager and he’d replied instantly; of course they were, he was looking forward to it. She’d sent back a string of emojis most of which he didn’t understand but he took them as her excitement for the date as well. 

And now there he stood smile on his face once again as he watched her walk up the street from where she’d been dropped off to where he stood. He’d wanted to pick her up but didn’t want to push the tentative strings that they’d begun to weave together once again. It was a beautiful evening and he was glad he’d only worn his light coat on top of his sweater. 

A warmth spread through him as she stepped into him, her arms encircling him underneath his coat, head resting against his chest, the beat of his heart the accompaniment to the moment. His arms automatically mirrored her action, holding her against him, lips pressing a delicate kiss to the top of her head. It was probably only mere moments between them but an eternity could have passed and Mulder would have neither noticed nor cared. He was intoxicated by her warmth, the smell of her coconut and pomegranate shampoo and the small circles she was painting like masterpieces with her thumb on his back. 

It felt like the world stopped as she turned slightly to look up at him, a hand coming to rest against his cheek, fingers playfully scratching at his hairline and thumb skating across his unshaven face. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light and he smiled down at her; he was transfixed by her gaze and was almost devoid of breathe as she rose up onto her toes, lips pressing against his. He felt his lips respond in kind but didn’t take it any further, wanting anything that was to happen to be her choice; not one he’d made for her. 

As there lips parted and she descending to the ground again, a spark of hope ignited in his chest. It was a small flame, one that would need nurturing and guidance and care to not be extinguished by his own arrogance and overwhelming feelings. 

“Hey...” 

It was barely a whisper from her lips and swallowing thickly was all he could do to keep himself from kissing her till her breath no longer belonged to her. 

“Hey doc... I was thinking we could take a walk before we go to dinner. It’s such a nice night and our reservation isn’t until seven thirty.”

She disentangled herself from him and grabbed for his hand, fingers intertwining together.

“Sounds great Mulder. Where are we walking too?.”

It stuck Mulder hard and heavy in that moment; after all this time, everything they’d been through together, she’d still follow him where ever he would lead, still be there by his side. The problems they’d had and the moments leading to this very one seemed so trivial now, they didn’t matter, this was the beginning of the rest of it and Mulder could only hope that it lasted for ever. Nothing was stopping them now, not the darkness, conspiracies, not his need for the truth. The truth of everything was right here, beside him, snuggling into his side, hand in his. 

His heart thumped and clapped against its bony cage and he smiled down at her, tightening his grip on her hand.

“Wherever the hell we like Scully... wherever the hell we like.”


	2. The steps we take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully have been happy reconnecting.. but will a little black box derail everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read the first chapter of this fic! I'm sorry its taken so long for me to get the second chapter up but the world has gone crazy and I'm trying to deal with the mess that it is the best I can.. Also, this will probably now be a 3 chap fic haha. see how you guys like it first. 
> 
> As with the first chapter, this one goes out to @dancingaboutarchitecture ... You are my person, countries, oceans and restrictions be damned! Thank you for always having my back, for allowing me my crazy and uncertainty. You make it seem all worth it. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> All the vibes.
> 
> Mel xx (@theQueerwriter)

* * *

He didn’t know when the dates had turned into more. It was a natural progression that just slid from one state to the next and all that felt different was the blissful tightness in his chest at every sight of her. Months had passed and the unremarkable house was once more filled with perfect laughter and giggles as relentless fingers fought tickle wars, joyful voices in song as bodies danced around the kitchen island, singing to old favourites and thankful whispered prayers against skin lit like fire. 

It was comfortable, normal and felt like home. Mulder knew it was. It was him, Scully and their unremarkable house. Well, he'd hope that she’d move back in soon. She stayed more often than she didn’t, and her clothes reigned supreme in his closet, mingling with his own. He’d give her the whole damn thing if it meant she was with him everyday but he knew that would have to be her decision; he wasn't going to push. He’d just count his blessings and be happy with the lot he'd been gifted. 

It was Sunday evening and the sun had set with hues of orange and purple painted across the sky. He’d sat with Scully on the porch and watched the masterpiece created in real time. She’d sat nestled into his front, his arms around her middle and chin on her shoulder. The weather had chilled considerably and if he was honest they'd used that as an excuse to use each others bodies as heat rocks. Like they needed an excuse though. It sent a fire to his soul to just have any part of his body touching hers; ghosting fingers on the inside of her wrist as they sat there, his leg aligned with her own and his lips against the soft skin of her neck, below her ear as they watched the sun disappear beneath the horizon. 

And now, the fireplace crackled and spat its warmth through the room; Scully’s socked feet rested across his lap, his hands idly massaging them as they barely watched an old black and white film on his TV. His mind was ebbing and flowing, his hands mirroring the gently sway of the memories begging knowledge there. A soft smile fluttered over his lips as he caught hold of how normal all of this was. There had been a time when he had thought having this was impossible. His life was complicated and messy and that had been okay in the beginning but then Scully had came along and his world had become so much more. Of course they had both fought against the pull of the riptide that tried to drag them out into the deep blue but he'd always known that Scully wanted more; she deserved more. He was happy that he could give that more and normal to her now. He must have zoned out completely and not heard Scully as she said something to him until she’d wiggled her toes at him…

“Mulder…?”

Smile still on his lips, he looked over at her, a curious smile of her own greeting him.

“Sorry Scully, what were you saying?”

She sat forward a little, the orange light from the fire light casting a dark lust into her eyes. 

“I was asking where you were just now… You seemed so far away but yet more content than I've know you to be.”

The surprise and comfort in her voice pulled at his soul, warmth spreading through his chest, filling his lungs with a glorious breath that he could breathe for the rest of his life. He gave her feet a gentle squeeze, his smile blossoming further. 

“I was just thinking bout how nice this is and that how before you, my world was so much smaller.”

Mulder looked into her eyes watching something flicker across them. The pit of his stomach scratched a little with insecurity but was soothed when she leant further forward to cup his cheek with her hand, lips delicately pressed to his own. It was brief but everything; that flame in his soul that months ago had only just begun to burn, spread like wildfire, engulfing everything he was. 

“Everything that has lead to this point Mulder has been for a reason. All the things we've been through have given us what we are now. It was hard at times, but we made it Mulder. We are here.”

He felt his heart clench. She hardly ever got sentimental or liked to talk about things that had happened before but hearing her offer up words of encouragement and gratitude made him recognise that this was good and he’d managed not to destroy it yet again. He smiled brightly at her and shifted so that she was on her back on the sofa and he was suspended above her on his muscular arms.

“Yes we are here.. and I am so grateful. I love you Scully. Always.”

She cupped his face again with both hands and kissed him hard, smiling into it. Her lips felt soft against his own and her hands warm against the five o'clock bristle on his cheeks.

“I love you too Mulder.”

If it was humanly possible his face would have split in two with his joy. Mulder had been smiling a lot in the past few months. The action felt foreign at first but as he'd come back together with Scully and their relationship had fallen into a comfortable cohesion of each other, there was no controlling it; Scully’s joy was infectious and every moment or glance caused him to grin like an idiot. She’d told him it was a good look for him as he’d been caught staring at her, his face a light, and then had apologised for the action. Her words had soothed him, mended a personal flaw he'd fought against his whole life. He'd thought he wasn't allowed to be happy, not when his sister had been taken, his entire family now dead. But she’d come along and given him the confidence for self permission. 

As he held himself above her, all he could do was stare into her eyes, getting lost in the brewing storm of colors that blinked longingly back at him; her thumb absentmindedly caressing the corner of his lips. The only sound in the room was the gentle spit and crack of the fire and the soft breaths between them. Scully’s eyes softened further if Mulder had thought it possible.

“It’s okay to be happy Mulder. You deserve it too.”

He nodded at her statement; he was definitely coming to that realisation himself. He did deserved to be happy no matter how his life had gone up until now.

“But you’re happy too though right Scully.”

She urged him off of her so she could get up from the sofa. She hadn't replied and as she disappeared from his view he was sure he'd overstepped but then she returned, one of her hands holding something behind her back. As she sat down, she produced a black box and held it delicately before her. His heart almost stopped beating for a moment, and he closed his eyes to try and steady his breathing; a tide of bile beginning to rise up the back of his throat. He was going to be sick. That box signified so much, and he thought back to the last time he'd seen it; it had been before he'd taken her out on a date. Its meaning sat heavy in his chest then but he'd pushed it down so he could focus on making sure he gave Scully everything she wanted and deserved. 

He opened his eyes to look at her, expecting her face to be a picture of anger and disappointment but he only found a love and worry printed there. She grabbed hold of one of his hands and caressed the black box with the other.

“Scully I… its,…okay… look…”

The words he wanted to say jumbled together, a bitter taste gracing his tongue as he tried to spill them from rush breathed. Scully squeezed his hand to calm him and looked at him with eyes of understanding. He watched as her thumb skated the top of the box before flipping open its hinged lid. Mulder held his breath as its contents came into view; a 1.5 carat diamond Platinum eternity engagement ring, rectangle cut. He watched as Scully’s eyes transfixed on the diamond.

“It’s beautiful Mulder.”

The tightness in Mulder’s chest eased a little bit as Scully’s words wash over him.

“I got it a while back and… I just… I didn’t know if…”

Scully pulled her eyes away from the impressive setting and looked at Mulder, shifting her body to sit sideways on the sofa to face him; her grip on his hand tightening. 

“I didn’t mean to pry… I noticed it last week and wondered if it had been something on your mind lately?”

Mulder looked down at the ring and shrugged slightly; he didn’t want it to be a big thing if Scully didn’t want it to be.

“It’s something I think about all the time Scully… Even when we weren't together. At that time, I would look at it and wonder if it would be something I could have and if that you would be the one I’d have it with and we’ve been so happy lately and I forgot I’d left it on my desk… I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable or rushed.”

Scully closed the lid of the box, its edges slamming together in a loud clap and watched as Mulder’s face fell a little and what that symbolised. Sliding the box onto the coffee table, Scully lifted Mulder’s chin with a delicate finger; their eyes meeting. 

“I have loved getting to be with you in the way we have this past year but nothing has ever been easy for us and this normalcy we’ve created for ourselves makes me happy.”

A soft smile graced Mulder’s lips and it made Scully’s insides melt and she could have sworn she wore that ring already… and if she was honest, it did feel like they were married and had been for as long as she could remember. It was something she did want with Mulder, she wouldn’t lie about that. Mulder reached across the table and grabbed the ring, opening it back up for Scully to see once again. 

“So what do you say Scully, you wanna become a spooky?”

The cute nickname almost broke her resolve… almost. She didn’t want to hurt him and she wasn't going to, not really. She covered his hands and closed the box between them.

“Mulder, you know I love you… that I’ve always loved you, even when I didn’t…”

Mulder knew what that meant. His heart clenched and his throat grew dryer than the desert but deep down he knew… knew that it was something he'd dreamed, that he'd hoped into existence. Scully did love him, but he’d broken her to many times and that had resulted in the slip of complete trust that she’d once held in him. 

“So that’s a no??..”

He knew the answer and felt cruel that he was making her spell it out but if he knew the answer directly he could prepare himself for what that truly meant. 

“It’s a not right now… I had grabbed this off the table because I had wanted to ask you something.”

A perplexed look filtered across his face and Scully placed a finger to his lips, silencing his queries. 

“I’m happy Mulder but… I miss you when we’re not together….”

Scully trailed off and Mulder squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her to continue. His eyes found hers and the colors merged together, hues blending into another, creating anew. 

“I want to come home Mulder….”


End file.
